Dead Airs in Buenos Aires
Dead Airs in Buenos Aires is the sixth case of Police World Tour Edition and the sixth case of South America, taking place in Buenos Aires, Argentina. Case Background After the WPE's investigation in Chile, the next country in the line was Argentina as suspicious drug activity was taking place in Buenos Aires and the team needed to find if the Big South American Drug Scheme was involved. Milo, who was partnered with the player, showed impatience to land in the city, with a dream of meeting Leonel Buzza, a worldwide famous soccer player, much to Chief Guzman's bothered thoughts about Milo's poor expectations, claiming Argentina had more to offer besides soccer. Milo and the player arrived at the city and visited Buenos Aires' obelisk, which was a beautiful monument...except for the body which was tied there. The victim was Arturo Borges, a famous Argentinean movie star who returned to the city after a world tour. A video-blogger, Julia Stossel, was taking photos of the crime scene, which made the team flag her a suspect. She was obsessed with the victim, and told them that per stalking him she knew he visited the La Boca neighbourhood, before his murder. After investigating La Boca, they found a plant camera who recorded a conversation of the victim and Adriano Cerati, a really famous Argentinean musician. He claimed that the victim wanted to become a singer too and wanted help from his idol, Cerati, in private. Cerati said he considered Arturo his apprentice and wanted him to become a sensation. A poster was found too, and proved that Arturo and the soccer star: Leonel Buzza, had an interview of the magazine "Chismes de Patagonia", since Leonel was going to be featured in Arturo's next movie of soccer, which made the team to flag him as a suspect (much to Milo's excitement to meet his soccer idol). During the chapter end Chief Guzman told the player that the victim and Argentina's president has an interview 2 days before the murder. During chapter 2, the team investigated Plaza de Mayor, and found that Arturo was liked by the government's presidents. Nestor Kirchner, the ex-president of Argentina, considered Arturo as the son he never had and always made him the spoiled person in Argentina. Cressida Kirchner, Nestor's wife and the current president was the one who held the interview, saying she loved him enough to make the interview herself. However, when investigating Boca for a second time, they discovered the victim was not liked by all. Buzza got fired from the movie by petition of the victim, claiming that Arturo considered him "a bad soccer diva who only cheats on soccer", Adrian Cerati also got a grudge against Arturo because of him outshining Cerati in only a few days. During the chapter end, Aleksey found a photo on Arturo's account, showing him protesting against Argentina's government. During chapter 3, Aleksey told the team Aleksey's protest was about that Nestor Kirchner wanted to start a war with Brazil, Venezuela and all the countries suspected of having drug trafficker presidents. Nestor said that the subject of drug contraband got bad and he thought it was time to take serious measures. This made the team to talk to Cressida, who calmly told them that Nestor did not have enough power to start a war and that she would never let that happen, much to the team's relief. Not only that. But a tablet was found by the team on the plaza showing a video about big discussion of Arturo and El Capo Marin (previously met in Colombia). In the video, Arturo told El Capo he was going to leave "The Andean Cartel," making El Capo to threat him about not leaving since "something big was going to happen". The video was recorded buy Julia, the victim's fan. She was totally disappointed of the victim after finding he was a drug-trafficker, crushing all her dreams about him. During the chapter's end, enough info was found to make an arrest. Julia was revealed to be the killer of Arturo. Julia apparently got a heavy depression after finding his idol was a drug trafficker, crushing her dreams about him (which she had for years). On the day of the murder, in the sunrise. Julia tracked down her idol with a GPS, and after finding him she could not resist being excited for meeting him. Arturo gave her an autograph and thanked her for being his fan and that he loved to sing for all his lovers... but at that moment, Julia became mad due to the amount of hypocrisy in the victim's sentences. She hated him for lying to all his fans, and suddenly and insanely killed him with her gun (returning to the murder scene hours later to tie him up to the obelisk). Julia got 25 years in jail. During Traffickers and Politicians, the Argentinean president Cressida reached out to the team saying that she was waiting for the player to arrive in Buenos Aires. Cressida told the team that "The Andean Cartel" was the big politician drug organization´s name. She claimed to have proof confirming that a president of South America was the leader of the organization and that president was making drug contraband and exporting it to all South American countries. After the team helped her finding the proof, they trusted her. During the chapter end, Cressida informed the next "Summit of the Americas" was going to be held at Panama and that was the perfect opportunity on catching the leader. She told the team the Argentinean Government would help her to do so. Chief Guzman had a bad feeling about this choice but she sent the player to Panama to help Cressida. Stats Victim *'Arturo Borges' (Shot to his death before being tied to the obelisk) Weapon *'Gun' Killer *'Julia Stossel' Killer's Profile *The Killer drinks mate. *The killer eats milanesa. *The killer knows tango. *The killer wears a blue and white striped motif. *The killer stands 5"7". Suspects *'Julia Stossel' (Videoblogger) Age: 22 Height: 5"7" Weight: 202 lbs Blood: O- Profile: *The suspect drinks mate. *The suspect eats milanesa. *The suspect knows tango. General Appearance: *She wears a soccer cap, a blue and white striped shirt and dons a lot of "Like me" and "Patagoniafarandulera.com" glasses. ---- *'Leonel Buzza' (Soccer Player) Age: 27 Height: 6"0" Weight: 180 lbs Blood: A+ Profile: *The suspect drinks mate. *The suspect eats milanesa. *The suspect knows tango. General Appearance: *Wears a blue and white striped soccer uniform and has black spiky hair. ---- *'Adrian Cerati' (Known Singer) Age: 65 Height: 5"7" Weight: 148 Blood: A- Profile: *The suspect drinks mate. *The suspect eats milanesa. General Appearance: *Has brown hair and wears a tuxedo. ---- *'Nestor Kirchner' (Ex Argentinean President) Age: 63 Height: 6"0" Weight: 145 Blood: A+ Profile: *The suspect drinks mate. *The suspect eats milanesa. *The suspect knows tango. General Appearance: *Has grey hair, wears a black Suit, and a handkerchief with a blue and white striped design. ---- *'Cressida Kirchner' (Current President of Argentina) Age: 61 Height: 5"6" Weight: 135 Blood: O+ Profile: *The suspect drinks mate. *The suspect eats milanesa. *The suspect knows tango. General Appearance: *Has long brown hair, wears a blue scarf, a presidential badge and a suit. Crime Scenes *Obelisk - Obelisk Base - Obelisk Bonus *La Boca - House Exterior - La Boca *Plaza de Mayo - Casa Rosada - Plaza de Mayo Steps Chapter 1 * Investigate Obelisk. (Clues: Victim's Body, Climbing Equipment; New Suspect: Julia Stossel) * Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer drinks mate) * Examine Climbing Equipment. (Result: Gun) * Analyze Gun. (08:00:00; Attribute: The killer eats milanesa) * Interrogate Julia about taking photos of the crime scene. * Investigate La Boca. (Clues: Broken Pieces, Faded Poster) * Examine Faded Poster. (New Suspect: Leonel Buzza) * Talk to Buzza about his interview with the victim. * Examine Broken Pieces. (Result: Plant Cam) * Analyze Plant Cam. (09:00:00) (New Suspect: Adrian Cerati) * Ask Adrian about his secret meeting with the victim. * Go to the next chapter. (2 stars) Chapter 2 * Investigate Plaza de Mayo. (Clues: Locked Phone, Torn Poster) * Examine Locked Phone. (Result: Message) * Talk to Nestor about his relationship with the victim. * Examine Torn Poster. * Talk to Cressida about the interview. * Investigate House Exterior. (Clues: Locked Tablet, Torn Message, Bullets) * Examine Bullets. (Result: Blood) * Analyze Blood. (08:00:00; Attribute: The killer knows tango) * Examine Torn Message. * Talk to Buzza about being fired from the movie. * Examine Locked Tablet. * Talk to Cerati about his negative comment about the victim. * Go to the next chapter. (no stars) Chapter 3 * Question Nestor about the victim's protest. (Available from start) * Make Cressida to calm down Nestor and ask her about Nestor's authority. * Investigate Casa Rosada Exterior. (Clues: Trash Bin) * Examine Trash Bin. (Result: Broken Device) * Examine Broken Device. (Result: Locked Tablet) * Examine Locked Tablet. (Result: Unlocked Tablet) * Analyze Unlocked Tablet. (15:00:00; Result: Video of Arturo and El Capo Marin) * Question Julia about the full history of the video. * Investigate Obelisk Base. (Clues: Torn Metal, Towel) * Examine Towel. (Clue: Fibers) * Analyze Fibers. (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears a blue and white striped motif) * Examine Broken Metal. (Result: Dagger) * Examine Dagger. (Result: Bloody Items) * Analize Bloody Items. (15.00:00; Attribute: The killer stands at 5"7") * Arrest Killer. * Go to Traffickers and Politicians 6. (1 star) Traffickers and Politicians 6 * Talk to Cressida about The Andean Cartel. * Investigate La Boca. (Clues: Torn Paper) * Examine Torn Paper. (Result: Drug Paper) * Analyze Drug Paper. (Result: Drug Sold Sheet) * Ask Buzza if he is a drug addict. * Investigate Casa Rosada. (Clues: Briefcase) * Examine Briefcase. (Result: Papers) * Analyze Papers. (08:00:00) * Talk to Nestor about his not required help. * Talk to Cressida about the upcoming Presidential Summit. * Go to the next case! (2 stars) Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:All Luismaverdyum Case Category:Police World Tour Cases Category:South America Region